Dracula In My Dreams
by Ambur
Summary: He had waited centuries for her...longing for her...biding his time for when she would finally be born and grow into womanhood so that he could seek her out once again and make her his.


**Author's note PLEASE READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER: **Hello all...this will be my first Dracula Untold Story. So this story is going to be a bit of a montser because I am incorporating two other movies, possibly three within this story. This is ABSOLUTELY a Alternate Universe story. It's just a fun idea that I have been thinking of for awhile now. It might not be everyone's cup of tea and I understand that. With this being said, I need to clarify a few things before you read:

There is no Mirena or Mina in this...the woman in this is a OFC...

This will take place over a few different time periods and I will try to keep clear which ones we are working within as we go along.

This story is going to be a mix of action, drama, humor, and romance.

This is a AU story :)

There will be gaps left purposely within the story that will unfold as we get further along into it.

**Thanks so much for giving it a chance and I hope you enjoy!**

PS...This is not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

**Movies intermixed: Dracula Untold and Captain America Winter Soldier within this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Please do not do this…<em>she had begged him. _You have no idea of the thing you will unleash upon this Earth. You have no idea of the thing you will become. You think you know what a monster is? You have no idea…but that thing in that cave is going to show you…he's going to show you and you will never be the same. The price will be ten thousand times more terrible than if you had never stepped your foot in that cave._

Over the centuries, Vlad had pondered over those words spoken by his beloved Elizabeta many times. As he watched her under the cover of darkness, he pondered once again on why she had left him. Was it because he had become the monster that she had so feared he would become? Or was it more fundamental than that? She had told him that she loved him before she had used her magic and taken his memory of her away from him. He knew that she had never once thought he would ever regain his memory of her or find her again, but he had.

He looked around him, taking in the world that she had come from. Five hundred years away from his own time, she had travelled back in time with two companions to stop a tragedy from happening. Had they been successful? Things appeared calm in the year two thousand and fourteen.

On the day she had left him, she had told him that he had been nothing more to her than a means to an end. Had that been the truth? Had she sought him out simply as a cover to move about his lands without suspicion? Perhaps in the beginning, but he never once believed that she did not feel something for him. She had been frightened of his love for her…perhaps she had even been wounded in love before meeting him, maybe this was why she fought him so. But he truly believed that she had loved him and his love and desire for her had only grown stronger through the centuries of time as he had waited for her to be born and grow into womanhood so that he could seek her out once again.

Vlad paused when he heard a man's voice approaching her from behind. He recognized the voice instantly as one of the men who had accompanied her across time. He remembered calling this man friend and at one point, believing him to be Elizabeta's brother, he had even called him brother in law when she had married Vlad.

Of course that had been a ruse as well. The man Vlad believed to be Andras was Captain Steve Rogers and his sister, the woman whom Vlad had fallen so deeply in love with, was not called Elizabeta, but Isabella. Captain Steve Rogers had only her protector and friend.

Vlad remembered the last time that he had laid eyes on Steve Rogers, it was the very day that Elizabeta, or Isabelle, as she was now known to Vlad, had stolen his memory and said goodbye to him forever. He remembered the shock of seeing his wife in the Captain's arms very much alive.

In an act of desperation and sacrifice on Elizabeta's part, she had pleaded with Vlad to take her blood so that he might save his one and only son and his Kingdom. He had done it, with tremendous agony and grief in his heart, but she had told him that she would survive it…that she had certain abilities and that she was not the woman that he had believed her to be.

As he drank from her, he could hear her beating heart slowing with every drop he took from her and when he was able to tear himself away from her, she was beyond pale, unmoving, and so very cold. He held her tightly in his arms and cried out, a cry so terrible and full of pain that the very stone walls on shook from their foundation. She had sworn to him that she would survive and yet he held her lifeless body in his arms.

In his grief, he tore out of the castle and turned several key members of his own court into vampires. Together they went after the hordes of Turkish soldiers, killing every single one of them, including their Sultan and rescuing Vlad's young son.

When he had returned to the castle, he saw her in the arms of the man he believed to be her brother. He sat her on her feet and though she was weak, she could still walk. She came to Vlad, embraced him, and then regaled a tale to him that was as strange as it was mind blowing. She told him everything…who she was, where she had come from, and why she had come to his lands.

And then she proceeded to cleave his heart into for a second time…

And now here he was, over five hundred years later watching her from the darkness. He had been watching her for several weeks and it was becoming harder and harder for him to stay away. But she had still been so weak from when he had fed from her. It had taken her months to recover and though it had been centuries for him since he had last seen her, it had been only eight months by her world's time since she had last seen him.

It wasn't fair. He had his memory stolen from him and it had taken over a hundred years for him to be able to put actual memory with the face that haunted him in his dreams. He existed, century after century waiting for her to be born and then to find her now and realize that she had not suffered his loss as he had hers.

To discover that it had only been a fleeting amount of time for her and to discover that she had taken the cowards way out…removed her own memory so that she would not have to have the pain of remembering him. The anger he felt tasted bitter in his mouth and burned him from the inside out.

As much as he desired to reach out for her and take her in his arms, he longed to confront her for what she had done, but she was not yet well enough. He put his hand on the tree and watched the two of them continue on in the night, his heart still throbbing from the painful memory. The bark beneath is fingers disintegrated as his hand tightened, crushing the bark to a mere stick. He waited for them to move beyond the distance of the human eye and began to follow again.

* * *

><p>"Feeling better?" Steve asked.<p>

"I'm still easily exhausted," she admitted reluctantly. "I am waiting for this all to pass…I just…I must have been so sick." She stopped and looked up at him with wide eyes, hoping he would tell her everything that happened.

Steve shook his head. "You made me swear to never tell you what happened…you said you wanted to forget because it hurt too badly. You said this to me before you took you own memories away. Just know that you did something very brave that nearly cost you your life and it is just taking a long time to recover from it. We've only been back from the mission for eight months…give yourself some time."

"But I'm having dreams, Steve," she said. "Crazy dreams…I keep seeing things that seemed to have happened such a long time ago…and you're there and Clint is there."

"We we're with you on the mission," he said.

"I know…but I see a child…a little boy…" she paused. "And this man…his eyes burn and he…he moves like the wind…do you know who he is?"

Steve nodded. "Yes I do," he said. "But I won't tell you. You made me swear. If you remember on your own then that's another thing, I'll be glad to fill in the blanks then."

"I'm afraid of the man," she said softly.

Steve stared at her, uncertain what he should say. He knew that Vlad loved her and would never harm her, but if she was dreaming of when he fed from her, then he could see why she was afraid. He also wondered if Vlad was even still alive and if he were, if he were to ever find Isabella, he would be furious with her, if he remembered her at all.

Steve shook his head. The whole thing was a mess and he had never agreed with Isabella's decision to take Vlad's memory from him. "Look Belle, you have no reason to fear this man…"

"Then he is real?" she pressed him.

"Yes," Steve said. "But you'll never see him again so it doesn't matter. I wish you…" Steve turned as the words trailed. His senses were on full alert and he turned to survey the darkened sidewalk behind them.

"What?" she whispered. Steve put his finger to his lips and peered harder into the darkness.

Vlad stopped and turned his attention towards what Steve appeared to be looking at. He had been so engrossed in watching Isabella and listening to their conversation that he had not heard the footsteps behind him until they were very close.

Vlad took in the outline of the unknown man. He was tall with dark hair, but he wore a mask over his face. The only thing visible was his eyes and he had a strange arm that appeared to be covered in some form of metal or silver. He watched as Steve removed his shield from the holster on his back. The man with the metallic arm stepped from the shadows.

"Well this is interesting," Isabella said softly.

"Can you read him?" Steve asked her.

Isabella stared intently at the man as he stepped closer. She shook her head. "No, everything is all jumbled around in his head and my abilities are not fully back yet. I can't make sense of what I am seeing. But he does mean us…well you rather, harm."

Steve nodded. "Figures…isn't that how it always is?" Steve could see the cruel humor that touched the corner of the masked man's eyes as it was obvious the man was smiling beneath the mask.

Vlad watched in fascination as the two men immediately took the offensive. The power between them was magnificent. When Steve had been in Vlad's own time, he had never gotten to see Steve in battle and watching this as he was at this moment he was greatly impressed, by both men.

But it was obvious that these two men were different from others. Though they did not match Vlad's own level of strength, he felt certain that these two men had the strength of at least fifteen men, if not more and the speed at which they moved and the skill at which they fought…no…these two men were no ordinary men.

He watched as Isabella looked unconcerned for Steve, as if she felt certain that his victory would be certain, but as the man with the metallic arm did not seem to be relenting, her expression became one of worry.

The man with the metallic arm back handed Steve and he hit the ground hard, cracking some of the concrete. Steve's shield was knocked away and the masked man leapt high into the high to deliver the killing blow to Steve's head with his metallic fist. Vlad started to come forward when he stopped to watch Isabella.

"Stop!" She screamed at the man and raised her hand, holding it in the man's direction. A burst of light came from Isabella that sent the man spiraling backward. He was on his feet in an instant and turned his full attention to her. He took a threatening step and Vlad had already moved from the cover of darkness when the masked man stopped. He stared hard and Isabella and Vlad could see the softening of his eyes for a split second as he looked at her.

It was long enough for Steve to be on his feet again and recover his shield. With one powerful throw, the shield crashed into the masked man's chest, knocking him several yards backward and onto the ground. He jumped to his feet and stared hard at Steve before a look of confusion crossed his eyes. He turned and disappeared into the night.

Steve caught Isabella's arm as she stumbled a bit, weakened by having to use her abilities when she was not completely well. "You shouldn't have done that," Steve admonished gently.

"Oh ok, next time I'll let him crack your head open," she said sarcastically.

"I was going to roll out of the way you know," he said smiling as he steadied her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but peered over his arm instead and considerably paled. Steve's brow burrowed. "What?" he asked.

"I…I…" she managed to whisper, but didn't seem to be able to form any coherent words. Her eyes were wide and there was a mixture of emotions within them, fear, shock, confusion, but also tenderness. "That man…" she whispered.

Steve turned to look and was taken aback. He gasped in shock as he stared. Vlad took a few steps towards them and stopped about three feet from them. Isabella stayed behind Steve, clutching his arm as if she felt he needed to protect her.

Vlad ignored the irritation he felt at this and smiled at Steve. "My friend," Vlad said holding out his hand to Steve. He was shocked when a large grin broke across Steve's face and his eyes held fondness within them.

"Vlad…is it…really you?" Steve asked as if disbelieving. "Really?"

Vlad laughed softly. "Yes it is me, Andras," he said. "Or should I call you Captain?"

"Steve…or Andras…" Steve said smiling. "Whatever you want is fine, it's just good to see you alive and well."

Vlad's gaze fell to Isabella. Steve's expression fell slightly. "She uh…she doesn't remember you."

Vlad smiled. "So I observed," he said softly. "But I think she remembers more than she realizes."

Steve stepped aside and let Vlad move closer. Isabelle seemed rooted to the spot as Vlad moved to stand right in front of her. He picked up her hand and kissed the knuckles. "My lady…" he said softly as a look of utter devotion and longing came across his face. "I have waited centuries for you, my love," he whispered, turning her hand over so that he could kiss her wrist. He smiled against her skin when he felt her pulse quicken and could sense the blood within her veins pounding.

"Why think separate of this life than the next, when on is born from the last?" he whispered as he kissed her inner wrist again.

Steve felt as if he was witnessing something incredibly intimate and beautiful. He stepped further away from the two of them.

"That…that's my favorite poem…" she said barely above a whisper.

"It speaks to you of yearning," he said. "Of two souls bound together through eternity by their love."

"I…" Isabella's mind began to slam forgotten memories into her consciousness. She felt the long forgotten stab of pain in her heart and it took her breath away. She looked up at him once more before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Vlad caught her and lifted her into his arms. He turned to look at Steve.

"Dawn will be upon us soon," Vlad said.

Steve nodded and looked to the sky. "Then I guess we had better get you indoors."

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading and reviews welcome :)<p> 


End file.
